Without a Doubt
by sydneyariel
Summary: e/o cant live with em cant LIV with out em... or can she.
1. without love

**NEW STORY ( Without A Doubt) IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN EXTREMLEY BUSY WITH TRAVELING, PARTIES, ETC: BUT HERE IS MY NEW STORY: xoMizzBen5onxo****© owns the story, the rest owns to you know who! **

"Elliot! Elliot!" Kathy kicked his leg under the table, "OWCH!" Elliot said glaring at Kathy. "In the kitchen now!" Kathy spat, Elliot sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Alright El I've tried to talk to you all night but you've been staring at Olivia what does she have that I don't! I'm your wife!" Well she's pretty, smart, an amazing woman, she's grounded, and her smile blows me away she has a great sense of humor and I love her! Elliot wanted to say, but all he said was "Ya sorry about that" and walked into the kitchen. "Hey El" Olivia said laughing and whispering to Maureen. "What are some of my favorite girls up to" Elliot asks smiling and sitting back down at the dining room table.

Elliot gasped "What the..." he stood up and saw the carrot suck to his butt, then stared at Maureen, "Olivia's idea!" She said. "Thanks for outing me Mo" Olivia said giggling. Elliot walked up to Olivia and started tickling her "El... No... Stop..." She said laughing. She screamed and that scared Elliot who fell on Olivia, Olivia was lying on the ground catching her breath. Elliot was leaning over her with both hands on either side of her. Olivia opened her eyes as soon as she stopped giggling and looked into Elliot's ocean blue eyes, crystal clear as always, oh why couldn't he be hers. Then Elliot was gazing at Olivia thinking of all the things he could do with this position then Elliot leaned down, still looking at Olivia and kissed her it was what they've both been waiting for the second Olivia stepped into the precinct.

Olivia smiled in their kiss and Kathy screamed "WHAT THE HELL!" she said storming out of the room, Kathleen, Mo, and Dickie were all clapping, "I'm so SORRY!" Elliot said, Olivia thought this was her only chance to make it work between them "Don't be.." Olivia said grabbing Elliot's shirt and kissing him passionately. The room was filled with AWWWS! And then Olivia and Elliot stood up, and walked out the door, "Hold on" Elliot ran back inside "Hey do you guys mind if...". "Go dad, well clean up for you" Maureen said. "GET IT!" Dickie said. Elliot rolled his eyes and walked back down the hall to Olivia. "My place?" Olivia said hand in hand with Elliot. "Of course, you know Liv. The only reason I invited you and all my kids came to dinner tonight was because well, me and Kathy are signing divorce papers tomorrow." Elliot said exhaling. "Why though" Olivia asked puzzled. "Because Olivia! I LOVE YOU! NOT HER! You and I were meant to be don't you think?" "Of course I do El, I love you too, I never knew how this feeling was but when I'm around you I'm constantly wet, and my stomach churns and I have knots. And it all feels so good. Then when I talk to you my heart skips a beat I would die if I wasn't with you El I love you and I always will."

They approached Olivia's apartment, they walked up the stairs then went into the elevator, Olivia kissed him then he pushed her gently into the wall and she put her leg around him she didn't care if she was losing her breath at least it would be with Elliot! Then Elliot lifted up Olivia's skirt and put a hand on her butt cheek and one in her hair pushing it off her face then the elevator rang. They both got startled and walked off as if nothing just happened they walked down the hall to her apartment and Olivia got her keys out and slipped it into the lock, Elliot amazed by her new apartment; "it's so homey Liv I love it" Olivia smirked and then walked into the kitchen "Red wine or champagne?" Olivia asked, "I'll get it Liv sit down". "What a gentleman" Olivia said crossing her legs as she sat on the couch. "What do you want Liv?" Elliot asked and looked at her she was making her concerned face as she bit her nails. Elliot placed both bottles down on the counter top. "Liv I know that face what's wrong?" Elliot asked holding her hand she was biting and then took his other hand and lifted her chin up. "Livvy I want you to tell me the truth, not some oh nothing or I'm fine El I want you to tell me the honest truth."

Her big mocha eyes started to water. "El you're a sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you in anyway" Olivia said taking her hands as she ran into the bathroom. Elliot sat back on the seat and tapped his foot on the ground. The doorbell rang; Elliot looked at the bathroom door. He mumbled to himself "I don't think she's coming out anytime soon". Elliot walked to the door and it opened it, suddenly a man with a black mask over his face kneed El in the goods and then put duct tape over his lips. The man said with a raspy voice, "Your coming with me, fight back and you die." The man said. Elliot let a tear fall as he thought of Olivia, the man looked at him "Oh stop you bitch, you're a bitch you know that you're a big baby" He said when he pulled Elliot into the hall. Usually calling Elliot a baby didn't bother him but this ticked him off real bad he just inhaled really big and started walking down the hall with the man.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, "El I'm sorry I just... El?" She looked around the room and no one was there. "ELLIOT?" She said a little louder as she walked all through her apartment. Now Elliot can get a little pissed but he would never walk out on anyone well except Kathy but that's a different story. She looked out her door down the hall way "Elliot?" She yelled down the hall, "SHUT UP!" An old man with a grey mustache yelled at her. "Sorry Sir" Olivia tried to giggle but she couldn't find Elliot so it didn't work. Then her house phone rang and she ran to it, "Hi Olivia" A deep voice boomed through the phone. "Who the hell is this?" Olivia asked a little annoyed. "That's not important right now, what's important is that I can see you and I have your little lover right here, she heard a slap, and then she heard Elliot's cries. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed. "Me first, Olivia I want you to show me how much you want back Elliot and if you run for your cell phone or go out the door I will kill you, don't even try looking out the window" The man said and Olivia sat back on the sofa. "Alright what do you want...?" Olivia said a tear running down her face.

**SO GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? COMMENT ANY IDEAS? Will she find Elliot? What will she have to do if she wants to save him? What was wrong with Olivia in the first place? Who are those men? Comment to find out...**


	2. without expecting

"Olivia do you really not know what I want?" The voice said getting angry. "I'm sorry mister... Um I don't know" Olivia responded as she lifted an eyebrow. "Olivia Olivia you really don't know I want you to do a strip tease for me and your partner hear you see I want him to want you so much but... he can't have you right now so GO OLIVIA NOW!" Olivia mouthed sorry El, and at that instant she got the shivers as though he responded it's going to be ok. Olivia slid her hands up and down her curves and stepped onto the couch. She took her shirt off side by side and then she threw it at the TV. "Smile Liv" The voice said on the phone. So Olivia did then she went back to sliding her skirt up her body. After that she grasped her breasts and slid her hands to the back of her bra to unclasp it, a tear fell. Still half smiling Olivia went to take off her panties when the voice said "Hold on, I want you to make sexual noises for me and then move like you mean it come on Liv do it for Elliot" The guy laughed on the phone. Olivia closed her eyes and thought of Elliot as she grazed her panties and made "ssssssssss ahhh" noise and then took her panties off.

After she was fully undressed. And dry humped the air, "I like it" The voice said making grunting noises she obviously felt violated in every way and then she knew he was jerking off to her. "I'm done can I have Elliot back now?" She pleaded. "No no no, Olivia you're not even close to being done you got it I want you to have an orgasm for me!" The voice boomed, Olivia said; "Please please don't make me do that you can have anything you want just not that not now not ever!" The voice on the phone laughed. "Anything? Alright!" The voice said as the line went dead. Olivia was worried that she just might have made the biggest mistake of her life. Did he just take Elliot? She was scared, ashamed, and tired. Olivia put her clothes back on and sat on the couch not wanting to go outside just in case something bad happens. So she sat on the couch and dozed off mumbling Elliot.

There was a loud knock at the door, Olivia was startled awake she rubbed her eyes and walked to the door. "Hello" Olivia said opening the door yawning. "Hi Olivia" The same raspy voice said as on the phone. "What the..." Olivia said as she opened her eyes. "D-dean what the hell" She said as she bolted into her living room. "Shut up and don't you run away from me!" Dean chased after her for a good 5 minutes and then Olivia was tired out in a corner. Dean approached her "Now you do what I say and Elliot doesn't get shot. Got it?" Dean ripped off her shirt and said "Damn Liv your breasts are just as good as the last time I saw them." Liv started to cry she had no idea where Elliot was and if he was okay or not." Until Elliot ran into the room with a hammer and bashed Dean across the head "What the fuck!" Elliot screamed he was louder than anyone has ever heard Stabler. "Liv Liv.. are you okay I saw you on the TV screen somewhere I can't even remember where those guys were I was just thinking of you the whole time oh baby I love you." Elliot managed to say in one breath they were hugging Elliot didn't even seem to notice Liv had no top on and frankly Olivia didn't care. "Elliot I'm fine a little uneasy but that's only because..." Elliot's cell phone started to buzz "Stabler... okay... Alright... Be right down cap't." Olivia got up to put her clothes on and Elliot said I know this is a bad time to catch you Liv with all that is going on but we'll just have to call a bus and head down to the precinct.

Down at the 1-6 Munch and Fin were talking to some people. And Cragen was talking to a mother and a little boy not too far from Dickies age. "Whoa what happened here?" Olivia said as she walked in. Fin looked at the woman. "One moment" Then walked to Olivia. "Liv there was a rape murder down at Dickies school and they can't I.D the body it may be Dickie but they won't let me in only family." Olivia's huge mocha eyes widened and stared at Fin blankly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Elliot screamed from Cragens office. He bolted out the door and everyone in the precinct was silent. Then Elliot walked back in and came up to Olivia. "Your family and they only let family in let's go!" Olivia grabbed her jacket off her desk and ran outside to catch up with Elliot. Back in the precinct Cragen called Fin and Munch to his office. "Shut the door" Cragen sat at his desk rubbing his head. "What was that about?" He said eyeballing the both of them. "What was what Captain" Fin asked. Cragen raised his voice. "YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT WHAT I MEAN! WHY DID ELLIOT JUST SAY THAT LIV WAS FAMILY? AND WHY DID THEY COME INTO WORK SO LATE AND SWEATY" Cragen sighed and said "never mind I don't want to know.. Dismissed" Cragen said Fin and Munch just looked at each other and shrugged.

Down at the school Olivia and Elliot pulled up to the school and ran inside the front doors. "Oh my god" Elliot said and looked at Olivia who was on the verge of tears.

**What did you guys think? Review Review Review! Please! Is that Elliot's son? Will Cragen find out what happened earlier today? Will Olivia ever tell Elliot what's wrong? REVIEW to find out? **


End file.
